


The perfect doll

by Dawn_mathlover



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dolls, Friendship, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_mathlover/pseuds/Dawn_mathlover
Summary: Lou is a prototype so he can'r be loved by a kid . . . Or can he? The reader is the only daughter of the factory owner who gets a perfect birthday gift





	The perfect doll

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay i watched the movie^^ and i was soooo sad that lou didn't get to go to the big world so . . . I wrote this^^ i hope you like it^^

This is unacceptable. You throw the imperfect doll back in the box where it came from. You are y/n; one hell of a spoiled perfectionist six-year-old whose father owns the doll factory. Right now, you’re looking through some of the products. People can be flawed and should love every bit of themselves but dolls? They have to be perfect and these ugly freaky things that just came out are far from that.   
Your father always gives you the best doll in the factory for your birthday. You can tell that the doll has covered all the flaws perfectly and would love to meet the one that makes this magic happen. With these nightmares the factory is making … you have a gut feeling that you’re going to meet them soon. Unless daddy dearest has a better idea of course.  
Lou’s P.O.V~  
My life went from perfect to miserable due to the arrival of a bunch of optimistic sock puppets. The town is dead and dust is starting to cover the once perfect streets. I spent the first few days “sweeping the streets I used to own” and the following weeks fixing my hair after the wash. It’s still bothering me at nights, the memory sticking to my eyelids pops into my vision every time I close my eyes.   
I stare at the mirror. Why should those hideous pathetic excuses of dolls be loved but not me? what’s stopping me from jumping into the portal? And it dawned on me. There’s nothing stopping me. I can just walk through the portal and hopefully succeed in finding a kid. Prototype or not … I’m still a doll so there’s a kid for me as well as the others … right?  
I pull a black cloak on my head and jump down the pipe to uglyville. Even looking at the houses hurts my eyes. Everything’s where it shouldn’t be and nothing’s where it should be. Too many colors, too many miss drawn lines. I ignore it all and walk towards the portal. Dolls stare and ask questions which I totally don’t answer. The portal’s inches apart from me. I hold my breath and step forward.  
y/n P.O.V ~  
I walk to my room. There’s a colorful box with pink ribbons on my bed. I excitedly run to my bed and open the box. There’s a blonde doll with blue eyes inside. He’s wearing a fancy suit and has a fashionably styled hair. All the other dolls I received were almost perfect; good for decoration not being seen playing with. This one is different. There’s not a single thing wrong with it. Not even a single imperfection. It does look like it was washed before but less than the rest.   
Lou’s P.O.V ~  
I hear footsteps approaching from outside the box. I did it! Gentle hands lift me up and I’m met with the most beautiful child I’ve ever seen. She has calculating eyes that look me up and down. A smile makes its way into her face and next thing I know, I’m being crushed in a warm loving hug. I finally found the kid I never knew existed.  
I hear larger footsteps entering the room. A man’s face comes in my view. He’s gazing lovingly at my kid but the moment his eyes land on me, his expression changes to terror and shock. “What is the prototype doing here?! This doll is not made for public consumption” He moves to take me away. Terror fills me as he approaches. “Daddy you can’t just take my birthday present away from me” her eyes are wide and filled with tears. “Honey I’ll buy you another one” “but I love him!” Their father backs down since He can’t go against those puppy eyes. “Okay honey you can keep him” my kid sniffles and gives a shaky smile to his dad while he leaves the room. The moment he’s out of sight the puppies in her eyes turn to wolves and her smile becomes smooth. That’s my girl.  
. . .   
She takes me everywhere with her. I specially love when she sings and dances with me. Her h/c hair suites her e/c eyes and lovely voice perfectly. I watch her grow up and go to school. Then it’s her first sleep over with her classmates. I reunite with some old … friends. Some terrifying memories pop back into my head but y/n knows I’m not just a lifeless artifact so I can talk to her about it and she’ll be there for me as I’ll be there for her.   
Even as a high school girl she still loves me. We talk after school and laugh at dumb boys trying to win her over. She brings me to college with her. We choose her wedding gown together and her son becomes my friend. Life just couldn’t be better than this.


End file.
